Monster or not?
by The Truth Is On
Summary: Mulder has been forced to take a holiday, so now Scully has to do a new case with Agent Mosby. She thought the case was going to be the same as usual. Until she meets a monster who she befriends.Mulder and the F.B.I are against the monster, so its her job to turn him human again. Not finished yet.


**I own nothing. Just a story about Scully meeting a monster, who she becomes attached to. Mulder and the F.B.I find out about it.** Scully was in office waiting for Mulder, until there was a knock at the door. When Scully opened the door, A man came in wearing a suit. "Agent Scully, I have been asked to work with you on this case, my name is Agent Mosby" he showed her the case files. She took them still checking if Mulder was coming, but there was no sign of him anywhere. "Where is Agent Mulder?" she asked. "Agent Mulder has been forced to take a break, as he never took his holiday last year" he explained. Scully knew full well that Mulder was not resting at home , nor having a break at this moment. She knew Mulder would be working at home. She nodded, not really liking her new partner already.

She looked up at him from the file. "So, a girl has been found dead in the sewers, with her insides poured out" she sighed. Scully realised he had turned pale. "Agent Mosby, if you want you can get any information from the people living there close by, while I deal with the body" she suggested. He looked at her and said "Agent Scully, that doesn't sound fair" but before she could say anything else he added "but if you must." She sighed hoping Mulder would run in at any moment.

 **Mulder's house**

Mulder looked up at the ceiling, while sitting at his desk. He kept repeating the word _case_ in his head. He kept worrying about Scully, what if her partner was horrible and stupid. He hates being forced to have a break. Last time Scully was on a case alone, she nearly got killed, because the agent went and left her at the suspect's house. Mulder nearly wanted to punch the agent, for being so stupid. If anything bad happened to Scully, he was going to blame the whole F.B.I.

 **The office**

After Agent Mosby told Scully about himself, they started to get ready for their case, until Skinner asked them both to come up to his office. "Agent Scully, Agent Mosby I must warn you that the witness had claimed that they had heard screams in the sewers" explained Skinner. Agent Mosby shook his head "Sir, you can't be serious" he said with a smile. Scully glared at him. _Is this how Mulder felt like when I was like this?_ she thought to herself. "What do you mean Agent Mosby?" she asked knowing what he had to say. "They are probably not screams, there are many explanations for that sound for example wind" he said. Scully just shook her head. "Sir, Me and Agent Mosby have decided that I will examine the sewers and the body, while he askes questions to the people living close by" she explained hoping he wasn't against the idea of her being alone in the sewers. "Agent Scully, are you sure?" he asked. "Yes sir, I am 100% sure" and with that she turned around and dragged Agent Mosby to the car.

Agent Scully asked if he wanted to drive, but Agent Mosby shrugged his shoulders "I don't mind." She nodded and decided to drive. The drive to the sewers were silent. The only sound was coming from the radio, which was playing Walking in memphis by Cher. A tear ran down her cheek, but she never realised. "Are you okay, Agent Scully" he looked at her noticing the tear. "Huh?" she looked up at him still taking notice of the road. He wiped the tear away from her cheek, making her go red. "Oh...Im yeah okay" she knew she should tell him more "my partner and I danced to this song with each other and it was the first time, it just brings back good memories" she explained.

He sighed, happy to know that he didn't do anything to upset her. "I'm sorry you have to work with me and not your partner, I am hard to work with" he said. "Don't be, Agent Mulder is..He can be hard to work with too so I am used to it" she said. They both smiled at each other.

When they arrived, Agent Mosby went to go and talk to people who lived near by, while Scully went into the sewers to investigate. Scully looked around examining everything around her. She quietly and slowly walked through the sewer, reminding herself what Skinner told her. _The witness heard screams_ she told herself. She looked at the wall and found dry blood. But as she walked further she realised that the blood was not dry anymore. Suddenly there it was.. _a scream_. She grabbed hold of her gun, pointing it in the direction the scream came from. "Hello?" she hit herself in the head with her hand, noticing how dumb she sounded. She was against I don't know a monster and all she said was "Hello?" _think like Mulder_ she thought to herself. She stood in a heroic position that Mulder used to do when he was searching for something. _Not that!_ she told herself.

She looked around the corner, noticing a shadow. She jumped out her hand holding the gun, straight at the shadow. "Who are you?"Scully demanded. A quiet low voice came "Don't try to kill me, don't tell anybody about me, they will try and kill me" he whispered. Scully could tell that who ever it was, was a man and was in pain. "I won't hurt you, I want to help you" she replied. The shadow collapsed screaming, "it burns!" he shouted. She ran over to the shadow, bringing it over to the light. The light revealed a zombie, but there were no injuries. Scully gasped as she saw big red eyes looking up at her. "I'm not afraid of you, let me help you" she put her hand over his heart..there was no heart. "Your the first person who has never run away from me and shouted creature" he said lifting himself up. She smiled helping him up. "What happened?" she asked.


End file.
